Effie and Haymitch
by Lilyanna Ingraham
Summary: Effie and Haymitch may seem very different, but they have more in common than one would think. See the hunger games through Haymitch's point of view as he ends up falling for a woman he never thought possible.


I had worked with a lot of people from the capital before. They come in and swoop down on the kids of 12, knowing what they are in for. Disappointed, that they have to work with kids from such a little, unglamorous district like 12. Some of them try their best despite themselves, trying to get up the ranks. Others know that they are a lost cause, and don't even try. Either way, the kids of twelve are always underrepresented in the games, having the shortest interviews with Caesar, and you can tell by the audience's blank faces that nobody cares. Nobody cares whether these kids live or die. And to tell you the truth I cared. But I wanted them to die. It's better to die than to live like I do, a recluse, alcoholic, a shell of the person I was once. Nothing left. Nightmares haunting me every night. My family, gone, detached, or dead. Nothing to live for but the smell of whisky in the morning.

But Katniss and Peeta were different than those other kids. They had a fighting chance. Peeta had more charisma in his pinky finger than I do in my whole body. And Katniss, well she's tougher than she knows and doesn't take shit from anyone. And this year our representative was different too. Effie Trinket. The name just as bubbly and ridiculous as the character herself. But the one thing that surprised and annoyed me, was her insufferable optimism. No matter how hard Katniss pushed against her, Effie was determined to make her into a proper woman. Effie was determined to make the best of what she got. And although she started out caring more about her career than the kids, saying empty things to make them feel better, trying to fill them with the malarkey of the capital. But as time wore on, I could see her start to feel for the kids. We all sat together in a room as we watched the games. When Katniss sang for Rue, I saw real tears run down her cheeks as she left the room.

Just as I thought I might not have to see this insufferably optimistic capital dweller, we were thrown back into the train for the victor's tour. She tried, her darndest for those kids, she wanted them to have good speeches, she wanted to save them. She knew what a precarious situation they were in. We talked about it, actually. We talked about it a lot. Unlike the first train ride where we just said nothing but fluff and niceties, on this train ride we talked. She even took some of my input on the speeches. One night, when things were just going crazy, and people were yelling at Katniss how she really felt, Effie came to me to help. I heard a knock on my door.

"Hello?" I asked, a little tipsy but not nearly where I wanted to be yet.

Effie barged into the door and said: "Haymitch, I think I need your help."

"Writing the speeches? Nah you do just fine."

"Just fine? Just fine?! Haymitch! I need this to work and you know why. For Katniss' and Peeta's sake. Not for mine!"

"See, I'm already having my nightcap, so-"

"Haymitch, please. The people don't like what I have been writing. It sounds stiff and forced, please."

"Uggh." I sighed knowing that she was right, but still not wanting to interact with anyone. At least not anyone sober. "Fine." I said to her. I'll make a deal with you. I'll help you write if you. . ."

"If I what Haymitch?" she asked skeptically.

"If you drink. I can't deal with anyone sober right now."

"What?!" she squeaked. "How is that going to help?"

"You said you wanted to loosen up right? This will loosen you up." I told her, handing her the bottle of scotch, she refused.

"I see that this was a bad idea. I am sorry for wasting your time." She told me before turning to walk away.

"Wait-" in that instant I felt something change inside of me. Like somehow I didn't want to be alone. She looked at me, with her orange laden doe eyes, and I was at a loss of what to say.

"Yes Haymitch?" she asked hopefully.

I raised an eyebrow and poured a shot. "Just have at least one."

She grabbed the glass with gumption, I mean even with the speed of her movement she kept it ladylike. It was amazing. Then she shot it back with force and gave me a satisfied sigh. She needed no chaser, it was totally unexpected.

"_Now,_" She said with particular emphasis. "Onto the speech."

We wrote, and wrote, but we also drank, a lot. I was heavily buzzed, which considering the fact that I am a regular consumer of alcohol, meant we had drank a lot. Effie had done a pretty good job at keeping up with me. But she was gone, drunk, started to get sloppy. We had long since finished the speech. Effie reached out to pour another shot, tipping over a glass in her path.

"Whoa there sweetheart, I think you've had enough." I warned her. Usually it wasn't for me to judge, but we did have to stop at another district the next day.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she said playfully hitting me on the arm. "You sound like my father, blah, blah, blah."

That comment surprised me; I had never heard her talk about her family, _ever. _"Here, I'll get you a glass of water. Good lord I hope you're not hung over tomorrow." I told her, regretting having her drink in the first place. I turned to go to the sink, and I heard the clink of a glass. I shot back and saw her clumsily trying to pour herself another drink. "Effie!"

She gave me a huge drunken smile. "You caught me! What are you going to do? Send me to my room?" she laughed, and I sighed. I had gotten her into this mess and I had to take care of her.

Sweetheart, I'm taking this with me." I told her as I waved the bottle of vodka.

"Nooo!" She whined loudly, and tried to get up, stumbling.

"Shhh, shhh, they'll hear you!" I scolded her in a loud whisper, and she stopped in her tracks. "I'll be right back with your water, but don't move or talk until I come back ok?

"OK." She whispered back.

When I came back into the room Effie was sprawled across my bed, frills hanging every which way. "No, no, no, no, no," I said quietly to myself. "Effie?"

"Yes?" she moaned.

"Here, drink this water." I told her, but she didn't budge.

"Mmmmmmmm." She moaned.

I sighed. "Alright sweetheart let's get you sitting up." I told her, pulling her by the shoulders. I handed her the water, and it was a little shaky in her hands. "Here-" I said and sat on the bed next to her. I helped support the water as she brought it up to her mouth.

When she was done she muttered: "Thank you Hay." And her head drooped onto my shoulder. It was really odd, seeing Effie conduct herself like this. I was so used to the prim proper capital bullshit. But hey, people are just people, especially when you get them drunk. Then Effie babbled something unintelligible on my shoulder.

"What was that?" I asked her, genuinely curious, for once. What drunken babblings would I hear next?

"Do you think Katniss and Peeta will be ok?"

"Now why do you ask that?"

"I keep thinking about it and thinking about it. Something just doesn't feel right. It feels like something is going to happen, something bad."

"Well, not if we have anything to do with it sweetheart."

"Yeah, a drunkard and a priss, we make a great team." She said sarcastically, and I couldn't help but laugh. Not only could I actually stand drunken Effie, but I kind of liked her. She was funny.

"I think we both qualify as drunkards now." I told her, and she started giggling. No, more like snorting, with a little bit of giggling mixed in.

"If only we could _drink_ them out of trouble!" Effie screeched, and I laughed. Really laughed, like I hadn't since I can't remember. I mean, it wasn't necessarily funny, but just the whole situation was in itself, ridiculous.

We sat there and just talked for a while, but then somehow, we both ended up asleep on my bed. Scandalous, I know. Effie sure thought so, when the next morning she woke up and frantically scrambled to try and make herself presentable and scurry to her room without anyone noticing.


End file.
